<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lecture by The_BEES_Knees23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377588">Lecture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BEES_Knees23/pseuds/The_BEES_Knees23'>The_BEES_Knees23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Akamatsu Kaede, Bisexual Iruma Miu, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, a little angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BEES_Knees23/pseuds/The_BEES_Knees23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaede’s mom is mean and her significant others are great. </p>
<p>I really don’t know what to put here</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lecture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally going to be similar to Pink Triangle, it was going to be based off of the song “little miss perfect” but then I started straying from the premise so I changed it. I’m probably going to rewrite the whole thing but for now you can have this weird fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaede was sitting alone in her room with her face in her hands. Light sobs echoed around the room. Her mom had just left the room after a monotone lecture about how she’s just confused and she just needs to hang out with boys more often. She felt a heavy weight in her chest from the conversation and she was a little sick to her stomach. She slowly stood up and trugged her way over to her dresser where she pulled out a pair of pajamas and began to undress. She pulled up her pants and slipped on her shirt. She looked in the mirror and took out the clips that adorned her hair and smiled. </p>
<p>Kaede jumped onto her bed and checked her phone. She had a couple missed calls and a message from Kiibo from when her mom was lecturing her. She looked at the message and typed her reply.</p>
<p>Kiibo: I have called you twice, is everything alright?</p>
<p>You: I’m fine, I was just in the shower.</p>
<p>She didn’t want to bring down Kiibo’s mood by worrying him with her mother’s lecture that had left her troubled.</p>
<p>Kiibo: That is good to hear. May I call you?</p>
<p>You: Of course! :) :)</p>
<p>Her phone began to vibrate and she quickly picked up.</p>
<p>“Hi Kiibo!”</p>
<p>‘Hello Kaede, I hate to bother you at such a late hour but I was wondering if you could help me find something to get Miu for her birthday.’</p>
<p>“Of course! I’d love to help.”</p>
<p>Kaede, Miu, and Kiibo, unbeknownst to her mother, had recently decided to have a polyamorous relationship together. This was mostly due to the fact that Miu couldn’t decide between Kiibo and Kaede so she asked them about it and they agreed on being together. Kaede found it quite nice to give her love to the both of them and it seemed that Kiibo and Miu felt the same way.</p>
<p>‘Thank you!’</p>
<p>                                .  .  .</p>
<p>              Time skip to the next school day</p>
<p>                                .  .  .</p>
<p>Kaede walked into hopes peak with a smile on her face, glad to get out of another lecture from her mother. She saw Miu out of the corner of her eye just before she was attacked by her with a peck on the cheek as she was grabbed gently by the waist. </p>
<p>“Miuuuuu.”<br/>She chuckled lightly and kissed her back leaving the girl with a light pink dusting her cheeks.</p>
<p>“How was your weekend? Did ya go to any ragers without me?”<br/>Miu grinned and pointed her finger at the sky.<br/>“No, I didn’t. Would you be disappointed if I had?”<br/>Kaede responded with a smile.<br/>“Of course I would!”<br/>Miu looked shocked that it was even a question.</p>
<p>“Hello.” </p>
<p>The girls turned around to face a smiling Kiibo who was being trailed by Kokichi who was on Shuichi’s back playfully biting his ear. </p>
<p>Both girls hugged Kiibo tightly before looking up and taking notice of Kokichi who was now whispering something in Shuichi’s ear that made him go beet red.</p>
<p>“Sooooo, Kiibo, how was your weekend?”<br/>Miu questioned sticking a finger in Kiibo’s face.<br/>“It was well, how was your weekend?”</p>
<p>“Great! Oh hold up! I made something for you Kiibo!”<br/>Kiibo looked surprised at this and also a little worried. You could never know if Miu was going to give you something super vulgar or something really nice. One time she gave Kaede a special tuner for her piano and one time Miu also gave her something that wasn’t quite sfw. Miu had also given Kiibo vulgar things in the past so he was a little bit right to be concerned.</p>
<p>As Kiibo was about to warn against anything vulgar in public Miu pulled out a box of pockys. </p>
<p>“Miu, I believe those are pockys, you know I can’t eat them right?” <br/>Kiibo looked confused as he fiddled with the straps on his backpack. <br/>“Of course I know that ya idiot. I made these so you could eat them!”</p>
<p>“Oh!”<br/>Kiibo looked exited to try them and Kaede smiled at her significant others.</p>
<p>She hated when her mother put her down but moments like these where more than worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry if Kiibo talks really weird in this. I was really tired. Also, sorry if literally everyone is ooc.</p>
<p>-thebeesknees</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>